Wicked Shipping Fleet Lockup
(west) }} The Wicked Shipping Fleet Lockup is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Wicked Shipping was founded by Blake and Tim Flynn before the Great War, with a small fleet of seven trucks. The brothers were out on a delivery when the bombs were dropped.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 261: "Tim and Blake were two brothers who started their own shipping business. They had a small fleet of seven trucks and were out on deliveries when the bombs dropped. One of the rusting big-rig containers has a safe to crack (Novice)." It also seems they had dealings with the crime boss Edward Winter, according to a recording found inside and a holotape found in Winter's shelter within Andrew station. They were involved in smuggling radioactive materials.To Claire Layout This is a compound outside Abernathy farm containing two distinct buildings (a warehouse and a shop) and abandoned transporter containers, two of which contain loot. The compound is surrounded by a dilapidated chain-link fence which can be breached to the rear of the compound through a gap, or the compound can be accessed through the open front gate. There is a feral ghoul in each of the buildings with another one in the yard outside the buildings. In the warehouse building, there is a chemistry station, armor workbench and a utility protectron waiting to be activated next to the front entrance. There is some loot on the "upper floor" of the warehouse, which is a small ledge above the entrance, reachable via the wooden stairs in the back of the warehouse and a small walkway back to the front. Among other things, a leveled pistol can be found next to the skeleton of a woman. In the office attached to the west side there is: * The Wicked Shipping trailer key next to the terminal, which unlocks the truck outside of the main warehouse. This key also unlocks any Wicked Shipping trailer that's undamaged in the Commonwealth. One of them is the blue truck on the road a little south from Drumlin Diner, another one is just northeast from South Boston military checkpoint. * Reading the cargo manifests on the terminal provides map locations for the General Atomics factory, the Corvega assembly plant and the Mass Fusion building. Inside of the container between the two buildings there is a Novice locked safe. In the shop building (the southern building) is a power armor station. Notable loot * Wicked business holotape - Can be found laying on a table next to the power armor station near the terminal at the back of the small office partition attached to the southern side of the northern building. Can also be found on the cabinet with the radio in the southern building. * Grognak the Barbarian issue #1 - On the desk with the terminal mentioned above. * Wicked Shipping trailer key - On the same desk as above. * A significant quantity of pre-War money (23-47) can be found on the roof of the southern building, in a duffle bag next to a skeleton. It can be reached by walking up a tree leaning against the western side of the building, or by a series of reasonably simple jumps up the assorted containers and crates along the building's northern face. Another option is to use the jet pack mod available to power armor users. * Flux sensor - In the steamer trunk inside the locked trailer. This will only appear when this location is assigned during the Quartermastery radiant quest. Related quests * Quartermastery * Ghoul Problem Notes * Another homage to the Gary clones from Fallout 3 s Vault 108 exists here; in one of the trailers inside the compound is a teddy bear hiding behind some crates, with four wooden blocks with the letters "GARY" spelled out. * The loot and containers inside the buildings and trucks respawn, although the ghouls and corpses do not. Appearances The Wicked Shipping Fleet Lockup appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs Sometimes the utility protectron spawns lying on the ground, so activating the terminal will not work. This can happen if you have hacked the robot with the Robotics Expert perk even once. There is no solution to fix it. He will never respawn in the pod. Gallery FO4 Grognak the Barbarian in Wicked Shipping Fleet Lockup.png|Grognak the Barbarian and Wicked Shipping trailer key FO4 Wicked business holotape.png|Wicked business FO4 Wicked Shipping Fleet Lockup inside 2.png|Attic FO4 Wicked Shipping Fleet Lockup inside 3.png|Room with workbench FO4 Wicked Shipping Fleet Lockup outside 1.png|Green bag with money on the roof FO4 Wicked Shipping Fleet Lockup outside 2.png|Building protector FO4 Wicked Shipping Fleet Lockup outside 3.png|Truck FO4 Ruined house near Wicked Shipping Fleet Lockup.png|Ruined house in the far west from the location Category:Fallout 4 locations de:Wicked-Shipping-Flottenliegeplätze es:Garaje de vehículos de Envíos Wicked pl:Zajezdnia Floty Szalonych Dostaw ru:Хранилище лодок «Викед Шиппинг» uk:Автобаза вантажівок «Вікед Шиппінг» zh:威客得貨運貨車車房